Una Simple Fiebre
by Noe Chan Yaoista
Summary: Yoh se encuentra en descansando en su Futon enfermo, Anna su prometida habia salido a buscar una yerbas para curar su fiebre, su pequeño amigo Manta ya no podia ausentarse mas en su casa, su unica compañia era su espiritu, pero mientras un Shaman este enfermo no puede llevar acabo la fusion de almas, pero que pasara cuando esa noche reciba una 'visita nocturna' (HaoxYoh)


Era una noche tranquila y fresca de verano, todos disfrutaban la frescura luego de haber pasado un día tan caluroso, excepto un joven llamado Yoh, quien se encontraba cubierto hasta la cabeza en su futon, hace dos días que estaba con fiebre, lo único que en esos momentos sentía era frio, su comprometida Anna había ido a buscar una yerbas para hacerle un té que ayudara a bajar su fiebre, ya que ningún otro medicamente o pastilla lo había logrado, no regresaría hasta la mañana, a su lado se encontraban Manta y su espíritu acompañante, pero, ya era tarde y como su pequeño amigo ya se había quedado la otra noche no podía ausentarse mas en su casa, el miedo de todos es que mientras Yoh este enfermo no podría lograr la fusión de almas y defenderse si alguien lo atacara ya que su cuerpo esta débil.

-Ya no te preocupes Mante, vete a tu casa

-Pero Yoh, que sucede si alguien aparece e intenta matarte

-Para eso esta Amidamaru

-Pero no pueden hacer la fusión de almas, estas muy débil

-Entonces dime que serias capas de hacer tu?

-Buen punto…

-No te preocupes, Amidamaru estará fuera de la casa vigilando, quizás no pueda luchar pero si podría escapar

-Yoh

-Ya vete Manta, es muy tarde, además en estos momento solo quiero dormir, mientras vas saliendo apaga las luces – Dijo mientras bostezaba y le daba una de sus típicas sonrisas antes de darse la vuelta para poder dormir.

-Que descanses Yoh, nos veremos mañana – Fueron las últimas palabras de Manta antes de apagar la luz de la habitación de Yoh e irse.

Luego que su pequeño amigo salió de la habitación Yoh comenzó a sentir mas frio, era obvio que la fiebre había vuelto, vio que si ventana estaba abierta, pero no la cerro, tan solo le bajo las cortinas, sabia que en algún momento la fiebre bajaría y comenzaría a sentir calor, miro un poco y vio como en una de las ramas de un árbol se encontraba su espíritu acompañante sentado, a pesar que sabia que al estar enfermo estaría en peligro al no poder defenderse, estaba tranquilo por que tenia amigos que harían hasta lo imposible para evitar que le pasara algo, volví a acostar y se cubrió de tal forma que solo se vieran sus ojos hacia arriba, lentamente el sueño le comenzó a ganar y cerro sus ojos para descansar.

Yoh se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, un poco de la fiebre había bajado ya que las sabanas le daban calor, pero había algo que nadie se había dado cuenta, ni su espíritu acompañante ni Manta, era que Yoh no estaba solo en la casa, como Amidamaru estaba fuera de la casa no se percato de la presencia de un segundo individuo dentro de la casa excepto de Manta, se encontraba escondido entre la oscuridad, esperando el momento exacto para actuar, el pequeño amigo de Yoh se había ido, pero su espíritu estaba muy cerca de la ventana y seguro se percataría de su presencia.

La suerte de su lado, el espíritu se había dirigido hacia otra parte de los jardines, silenciosamente se escabullo a la habitación de Yoh y cerró la ventana, para evitar que algún ruido llamara la atención del espíritu que rondaba alrededor de la casa. Se acerco al Futon donde Yoh dormía plácidamente, primero lo observo como dormía, ese rostro tan inocente que tenia y además ese suave tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas por la fiebre lo estaban enloqueciendo, no soporto mas, se arrodillo y se acerco hacia su rostro, plantando un beso en esos labios tan suaves.

Yoh al sentir el contacto de sus labios con otros comenzó a despertar, abrió lentamente sus ojos color azabache, estaba algo confundido, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien era esa persona que lo esta besando, hasta que se percato del largo cabello que tenia este, luego de unos momentos aquella persona se separo del beso, Yoh lo miro a los ojos, esos que eran casi iguales a los de él.

-Hao… - Dijo entre jadeos, ya que ese beso le había quitado un poco el aliento

-el mismo – Le respondió en forma de burla, Yoh estaba apunto de gritar para llamar a su espíritu acompañante, pero Hao le tapo la boca con la mano y lo miro fijamente a los ojos – Si sabes lo que te conviene, no gritaras, están tan débil que si lo deseara podría matarte en este momento, pero no seria divertido – Hao podía ver que en los ojos de Yoh había miedo – No tengas miedo, no quiero matarte, solo quiero divertirme un rato – Y con esas palabras sin quitar su mano de la boca de Yoh comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de este.

Era verdad, estaba débil y aun que lograra llamar a Amidamaru este no podría hacer mucho, lo único que estaba a su alcance era que su espíritu fuera por ayuda, pero también estaba en riesgo que si llegara llamarlo le costaría su vida, pero, Hao no quería matarlo, entonces a que se refería con ''divertirse un rato'', comenzó a sentir como este daba leves besos en su cuello, eso hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, comenzó a retorcerse levente, esas sensaciones era nuevas para él.

Sin quitarle la mano de la boca Hao descubrió su pecho y con su boca comenzó a estimular uno de sus pezones, pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de Yoh, pero estos eran callados con la mano de Hao, se coloco sobre su hermano para evitar que este escapara y se quito su molestosa poncho, para luego quitarle toda la ropa a su ahora rehén, Yoh se sintió débil y indefenso, no solo por estar enfermo, si por estar totalmente desnudo frente a su propio reflejo, en esos momentos no tenia ni fuerzas para gritar y pedir ayuda, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no le respondía, no podía ni decir una palabra.

Lentamente el pelilargo había comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Yoh con sus manos, evitando tocar su parte intima, casa rose con sus manos o su boca esta enloqueciendo al pobre de Yoh, por alguna razón esas sensaciones le estaban gustando, a pesar que su mente exigía que eso no estaba bien, su cuerpo gritaba por mas, con cada toque por que daba su gemelo en su cuerpo, hacia que este temblara, no estaba seguro esa sensibilidad era por la excitación o por su fiebre.

Cuando Hao termino de explorar cada parte del cuerpo de Yoh se dirigió hacia su rostro, realmente lo estaba enloqueciendo ese rostro tan inocente con ese tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y de ellos se podían ver como pequeñas lagrimas descendían, se acerco y beso apasionadamente aquellos labios tan suaves que nunca antes aparte de él habían probado, recorrió con su lengua toda la cavidad, pero el aire comenzó a faltar y tuvieron que separarse.

-abre tus ojos – le susurro en el oído

A pesar que Yoh no quería su cuerpo respondía solo, lentamente abrió sus ojos, dejando a paso pequeñas lagrimas, usando sus manos limpio aquellas lagrimas, cosa que sorprendió a Yoh, volvió a besar y descendió hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle de nuevo.

-Borrare esas lágrimas, para que solo quede tu rostro suplicándome por más – Mordió el lóbulo de su orejo y sin previo aviso comenzó a estimular el miembro de Yoh con su mano.

Esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Yoh y aun mas cuando sintió como comenzaba a estimular su miembro, de su boca comenzaron a salir gemidos y una vez mas su cuerpo comenzó a dominar sobre su mente, aun que deseaba que los gemidos fueran fuertes para alertar a Amidamaru, estos eran leves y solo audibles para Hao, su cuerpo estaba totalmente sumergido en el placer y entregado a merced de Hao, este ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

Cuando sintió que Yoh no soportaría mas paro, miro su rostro, parecía como si le suplicara por mas, separo sus piernas, aquel simple tacto hacia que Yoh temblara, y con sus dedos comenzó a dilatar su entrada, esos intrusos en el interior del pelicorto castaño hizo que mordiera su labio inferior para no gritar, su rostro mostraba una gran mueca de dolor y molestia, Hao se acerco hasta su rostro y comenzó a besarlo, separándose de a momento para recobrar el aire que les faltaba.

Luego de unos momentos vio de nuevo el rostro de Yoh, este ya no mostraba una mueca de dolor, si no que de placer, no soportaba mas, se separo de Yoh y bajo la bragueta de su pantalón, dejan expuesto su ya despierto miembro, esto hizo que Yoh se sonroja mas de lo que ya estaba, volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de Yoh y lentamente el comenzó a entrar en él, Yoh casi grita del dolor, nunca imagino que el miembro de Hao fuera mas grande que sus dedos, apretó con sus manos las sabanas y cerro fuertemente sus ojos, de los cuales comenzaron a descender muchas lagrimas, una vez que Hao estuvo totalmente en su interior, abrazo a Yoh y este lo correspondió, se aferro fuertemente a Hao, el dolor era casi insoportable, sentía como si en cualquier momento se dividiría en dos.

Así se mantuvieron por unos largos minutos, que eran eternos para Hao, realmente deseaba embestir a Yoh, pero no quería hacerle daño, con un simple movimiento de cadera le advirtió que ya podía moverse, el dolor aun no había pasado, pero era soportable y notaba la desesperación que tenia su hermano.

Sin separarse de aquel abrazo comenzó con un movimiento lento y placentero, Hao podía observar la mueca de dolor en el rostro, que lentamente se volvía una de placer, el movimiento lentamente comenzaba a aumentar, Yoh se mantenía abrazado al cuello de Hao e inconscientemente le susurro al oído.

-mas… - logro articular entre gemidos, Hao sonrió

Se separo del abrazo, Yoh se sostuvo de las sabanas del Futon, Hao con una de sus manos levanto una de las piernas de Yoh, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a estimular su miembro sin dejar se embestirlo.

El tiempo pasaba, las embestidas ya no tenían control, la pierna de Yoh que sostenía la había colocado en su hombro, mientras que con esa mano sostenía una de su hermano, lo ojos de Yoh estaban nublados por el placer, ya no soportaría mas, era demasiado para su cuerpo, un gemido un poco fuerte escapo de su boca terminando sobre la mano de Hao y su cuerpo, eso hizo que comprimiera su entrada, atrapando el miembro de Hao en su interior, eso presión hizo que el pelilargo no soportara mas y llenara el interior de su hermano.

Hao salió del interior del Yoh y callo desplomado a su lado, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, uno vez que ambos se calmaron el pelilargo atino a levantarse del futon para irse, pero algo había atrapado su muñeca y evitaba que se fuera, Hao volvió la miraba y se encontró con la de Yoh, una suplicante y triste.

-No…

-No que? – Pregunto de forma fría y seria, escondiendo sus sentimientos

-No quiero que te vayas – Y con estas palabras se acerco hacia Hao donde él un beso por primera vez, eso sorprendió al pelilargo – Ni ahora, ni nunca

Hao volvió a recostarse en el Futon, ahora era Yoh quien tenia el control, pero parecía no desearlo, ya que sus caricias era simples, daba pequeños besos en el escultural pecho de Hao y así descendió hasta la entrepierna de este y comenzó a estimular su miembro con sus manos, luego comenzó a recorrer con su lengua toda la extensión de este, primero introdujo la punta de este en su boca, de a poco fue introduciéndolo aun mas, su boca era pequeña así que no podía tragárselo totalmente, pero lo que podía intentaba darle el mayor placer a Hao, lograba sacar uno que otro gemido de la boca de este, no soportaría mas, nunca creyó que su ''visita'' nocturna a su hermanito terminaría en esa situación, él realmente quería poseerlo, pero no le agradaba la idea de manchar es dulce e inexperta boca, cuando sintió que ya no soporto mas tomo a Yoh y lo separo de su miembro, lo atrajo hacia él y lo beso, se sentó y se apoyo contra la pared, haciendo que Yoh se sentara sobre él y así volver a penetrarlo, esa vez era Yoh quien tenia el control y con algo de ayuda de Hao mantuvo un ritmo lo suficientemente placentero para ambos, Hao no soporto por tanto tiempo y volvió a llenar el interior de Yoh, ambos se miraron y se besaron, la noche era joven y tenían bastante tiempo para disfrutar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La mañana llego, el sol comenzaba a iluminar la habitación, un destello de este llego al rostro de Yoh, despertándolo, estaba durmiendo en medio del Futon, inconscientemente busco a alguien con su mano, pero al no sentir nada decidió abrir sus ojos, estaba solo en la habitación, las imágenes de la noche anterior estaban frescas en su mente, habría sido un sueño? Se miro a si mismo y tenia puesto su piyama, toco su frente con su mano y su fiebre ya no era tan alta, se sentó en el Futon y pensó, lo de la otra noche no podía ser un sueño, había sido tan real que juraría aun sentir las manos de Hao recorriendo su cuerpo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas, pero, algo llamo su atención, la ventana de su habitación, juraría que la otra noche la había dejado abierta y estaba cerrada, se levanto de la cama y la abrió, no quiso esperanzarse, eso no significaba nada, logro incorporarse sin ningún problema, se sentía mejor, tomo su cepillo de diente y se dirigió hacia el baño.

En el camino hacia este se encontró con Manta, quien había llegado temprano a la posada y a Amidamaru quien se preocupo por su salud y le juro que nadie en la noche ingreso a los jardines y menos a la casa ''que bien vigilas'' pensó Yoh con su típica sonrisa, llego al baño, cepillo sus dientes y se quito la ropa para ducharse, pero luego de quitarse y mirarse al espejo, noto algo extraño, era marca en su cuello, al principio esta confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta que esa marca solo podía hacerse con besos, los besos de Hao.

-Después de todo te encargaste que solo tu y yo supiéramos que paso esa noche… - Susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro


End file.
